The Child of Rambaldi
by Valoriahn
Summary: Sydney has a child, Vaughn is now a brainwashed assassin, the Rambaldi juice has been passed around and for certain main characters the aging process has been slowed significantly, Please just read it! It’s my first real fic and it’s not as wacky as i
1. Chapter One

A/N: Hello, thank you for reading my story! I don't own anything Alias!  
Please review and let me know what you think!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A storm was coming, she could smell it, taste it in the air. Far out over the ocean the clouds brewed, lighting flashed in the distance. Sydney Bristow's hair whipped around her head as she watched the advancing storm. It was sixteen years ago to the day that Sydney woke up in Hong Kong to find her world turned upside down. The strange thing was, she didn't look a day older and was in better physical condition than ever.   
But as you know, life has a way of kicking you, in exchange for something you don't even remember. Vaughn was missing, had disappeared, along with Lauren, 10 years ago on a mission that the NSC had commissioned. That was before they knew that Lauren was Covenant. The rest of the CIA thought that Vaughn had deserted, but Sydney didn't think so. She knew that Vaughn had trusted his wife and that Lauren had betrayed him. She had turned him over to the Covenant, to find out all his secrets, and to turn him against his country and everything he held dear. Brainwashing could do that to you.

Vaughn was now a French assassin working for the covenant, how does  
Sydney know? Quite simply, he tried to kill her.  
~~~Flash Back~~~ 5 yrs ago  
Sydney had just returned from a mission with Weiss, where they had discovered and destroyed a Covenant lab. It was hard work, and Syd couldn't wait to finish up the paper work when she heard a shuffling noise outside of her bedroom, She looked at the clock, 9:45, Michelle wasn't supposed to be home until 10:30 or 11:00, and she normally announced herself. Sydney was just reaching for her gun, when the door banged open, a masked man carrying a gun entered the room, "Put your hands up, and don't even think of going for your gun Bristow." The man said with a slight French accent. Slowly Sydney did as she was told, when she was standing with her hands in the air, the man approached and put the gun to her temple, "Say good bye" Sydney squeezed her eyes shut just for a moment before she swung her arm around, knocking the mans gun away, following with hard kick to the chest, he fell back landing on his knees, winded, but only for a moment Sydney took the opportunity to get her gun out and point it at him.  
"Who are you, and who do you work for?!" Sydney shouted although she already  
had a pretty good idea of who he worked for. When she got no reply, she tried again, "Take off your mask" To Sydney's surprise he complied, but what shocked her the most was the man under the mask, "Vaughn...?" she was so shocked, that the gun wavered, but only for a moment, he looked up, and his gaze made her shiver, it was not the gaze of a loving Michael Vaughn, but that of a cold hard killer. A door slammed downstairs, "Hey I'm back, just picking something up! How was your trip?" Sydney turned at the voice, Vaughn took advantage of the momentary disruption and dove for her gun, he almost  
had it when, it went off with a loud crack, shattering a window "MOM!?" came the voice from downstairs once again, as the sound of feet running came up the stairs, Vaughn suddenly seized the gun and hit Sydney hard in the temple, she fell to the floor with a thud, "We'll finish this later Bristow." he said and was gone.  
~~~End Flashback~~~  
"Mom!? Where are you? he's going to be here any minute!"

"Coming sweetie!" Sydney climbed back through the window and into her room,  
as Michelle, Sydney's' 17 yr old daughter entered.

"Come on, Paul's going to be here any minute and I really want you to meet  
him." Michelle said, dragging Sydney by the hand down to the family room.

"I really want to meet him too." Sydney said smiling, "But I did have a   
pretty good view from the roof, oh, and it looks like a storm is coming,"  
there was a double meaning in that, "I want you to keep your phone on  
tonight, and answer if I call, no matter where." Sydney looked at her   
daughter seriously.

"Ok mom." Michelle said, looking a little worried, she knew her mom worked  
for the government, but all she did was translate documents, and go on trips  
as an interpreter. Michelle thought that maybe her mom was thinking she  
might have to go on a sudden trip and would want to tell her before she left.

The sound of a car coming up the driveway, interrupted their conversation,   
and Michelle's face lit up in a huge smile, that Sydney couldn't help  
but return. The doorbell rang, and Michelle jumped up to get the door.

"Hi Paul! come in, I want you to meet my mom. Mom, this is Paul, and   
Paul, this is my mother, Sydney Bristow."

"Well, I would have guessed, that the last name was Bristow, considering its  
your last name too," Paul teased, which earned him a playful swat from the   
young miss Bristow, "ow!" Paul flinched back in mock pain. Then to Sydney  
"It's very nice to finally meet you Ms. Bristow" Said Paul with a handshake  
and a smile.

Sydney liked him already, "Sydney's fine, if you don't mind, and it's very  
nice to finally meet you too Paul."

Sydney, of course, already knew all about Paul Newhaven, how many speeding  
tickets he had, what college he was starting at, and many other small facts   
that you could only find out by being a spy. She also knew the   
itinerary of the whole evening, thanks to Paul IMing his friend Steve all  
about it.

"Well get going you two! You're burning daylight! Have fun and be safe."

Michelle came over to give Sydney a hug goodbye, "Love you sweetie."  
Sydney whispered in her ear.

"Bye mom, I won't be out too late" Laughed Michelle, emphasizing the "too".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
A/N: Ok! What do you think? Should I keep going? Just hit that little review button and let me know! Just write, "yes" in the review so that I know if anyone is reading this! I already have the second chapter written and it's much more action packed! So PLEASE review!!  



	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Hey everyone! sorry I wasn't very clear on the whole 17 yr old daughter thing, and also ment to put "Future Fic" in the desription but I forgot, this is setup about 16 yrs in the future frome when Syd woke up in Hong-Kong, and thats all I'm going to say, :) it will be all explained in the following chapters! Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed!!! It really made my day!! Please review, I cannot write without reviews! just lemme know what you think!! thank you, and enjoy!!

(Alias does not belong to me!! ;) )

.......................................

Chapter 2 

Sydney was quietly sitting at home finishing up some paperwork when her cell phone rang "Bristow" she answered.

"Hey Syd, It's Weiss, is Michelle with you?" He asked, sounding urgent.

"No, she out on a date with Paul."

"Look, we just intercepted a call from Sark. They want her back, get to her as fast as you can, and get to the Ops Center."

"Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can." 

"Alright, I'll see you there."

Sydney hung her phone up, shaken; she dialed Michelle's number. It rang, once, twice, on the third ring, Sydney got Michelle's voicemail.

"Damn you girl. Pick up!"

Sydney hung up her phone and headed out the door, hopefully they were still at the restaurant.

…………………Michelle's POV………………….

Michelle was sitting across from Paul in a ritzy restaurant, when her phone started to ring, she picked it up to answer, when Paul gave her a pleading look, after all we're having such a nice conversation, I'll call her back after we eat. Michelle decided and hung up her phone.

"Who was that?" Paul asked.

"My mom, I can call her back later." Michelle said with a shy smile.

Paul reached across the table and took her hand, "thank you for not answering, we're having such a nice time." Paul smiled sweetly.

Michelle smiled back and blushed in reply.

"Now where were we?"

…………………..Sydney's POV……………………

Sydney broke about ten million traffic laws, getting to the restaurant in record time. Praying they were still there, Sydney inquired at the front desk if a party of two, under the name Newhaven were still in the restaurant.

"Yes ma'am, is it important?" Asked the seating hostess. 

"Yes, some urgent family business has come up and I need to speak with them immediately."

"Right this way." She led the way to Michelle and Paul's table.

When they were there Sydney dismissed the woman with a nod. Michelle looked up in surprise, "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I'll tell you later, but right now we have to go." Sydney said more calmly than she felt.

"Why?" Paul asked, wondering why his date was being cut short.

Sydney was about to answer when she spotted two covenant operatives being pointed their way. They'd been spotted.

"Change of plans, you're both coming with me. Don't argue." Sydney added when she saw Paul open his mouth to protest, it wasn't what she had planned but they had seen Paul too, and she would have to be stupid to think he would be safe if left there.

Paul shut his mouth and got up, helping Michelle up after, "Come on, out the back." Sydney motioned, keeping an eye on the two men, at the front, they seemed to be having some trouble with the seating hostess, when one of them looked up and saw their quarry getting away. They rudely shoved past the woman and started making their way quickly towards Sydney and her group.

"Come on, faster." Sydney urged.

They were almost to the back when one of the men pulled out his gun, sending a spray of bullets into the deserted back section towards them. Screams went up all around them, "Get down!" Sydney shouted shoving Michelle and Paul to the ground beneath a counter pulling out her Berretta. She peaked out over the counter, Damn, there were too many people in the front of the restaurant to return fire, she motioned to the kitchen doors "run" Sydney mouthed, seeing their scared faces she tried to give, what she hoped was an encouraging smile, before shoving a clip of blanks into her gun to slow their pursuers.

When Michelle and Paul started to move towards the kitchens Sydney jumped up and fired off some rounds before running after them, and changing the clip back to live ammo, they would need it. As they raced through the mazelike kitchen area, Sydney again took the lead, she flipped open her phone and speed dialed Weiss.

"Weiss"

"It's Sydney, I need an extraction, Covenant operatives at the La'Claireice restaurant, not too far from the ops center!" Sydney practically yelled into her phone, as another brief round of gunfire went off around them. 

"I'm sending a team right now! ETA five minutes! Meet out back!" Weiss frantically shouted.

Sydney hung up her phone, "Come on! Move!" She yelled, they were out the back exit when Sydney was violently knocked over, as she tried dazedly to get to her feet she hear the unmistakable sound of a gun being cocked.

"Miss Bristow, how kind of you to run straight into my trap." Said a cocky British voice.

"Go to hell Sark" Sydney said defiantly as she got to her feet.

"That's no tone to take with me when I have two hostages at my disposal" Sark pointed his gun at Michelle who flinched and said, "Mom, what's going on?" Sydney's hate of Sark grew.

"Yes, why don't you tell her Sydney, tell her why she doesn't know her father, why you don't have many friends out of work, tell her who the stranger was that broke into your house five years ago and tried to kill you." Sark sneered enjoying his position of power.

Sydney tightened her jaw and said nothing. "Very well then, drop your weapon or he dies." Sark pointed his gun at Paul.

"Alright" Sydney slowly put her gun down, and her hands up. Trying to think of a way to stall. "Just leave him out of this. He doesn't know anything."

"I know, but it is fun to watch him squirm, don't you think?" Sark said, his smirk out in full force. "You know I think Vaughn will be very pleased to see you, his brainwashing seems to be wearing off, and, well, he remembers everything he's done, it will be quite entertaining to make him kill you, of course we'll make it a fair fight, but I don't think you have it in you to get rid of him, after all, you've been searching so long." Sark mocked her.

Sark moved towards her, taking out a pair of handcuffs "Can't have you trying to escape now can we?"

_Bad move_. As soon as Sark was close enough to grab her arm she spun around and knocked the gun from his hand, Sydney rolled and picked up her gun from the ground "Bad move Sark." Sydney pointed her gun at him. "Not such" Sark replied, as the two men from inside the restaurant came running to view, just as the men raised their guns to shoot a black suburban rounded the corner, a man firing out the window, "Run!" Sydney yelled as the suburban skidded to a halt a few yards away, throwing open its back doors Weiss gestured them forward, and in minutes they were piled in the back of the suburban and speeding of towards the ops center. 

.....................................................

A/N: Thank you so much for reading!!! I really apretiate it! now please review and let me know if you like it!! I can't write unless I know people are reviewing! so please let me know!! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed!! You made my day!   



End file.
